It is known in the field of computers to utilize remote computer interface devices that are hand-operated and physically separate from the keyboard. A well-known computer interface device is commonly known as the computer mouse, wherein the mouse is moved by hand over a planar work surface to move a cursor on the computer monitor. Many mouse-type devices have a small ball inside the mouse, which protrudes slightly from the bottom surface of the mouse. The ball rolls along the planar work surface, requiring a certain amount of frictional contact between the ball and the work surface. The mouse also typically includes an electrical switch that can be activated when the cursor is in a desired location in order to cause an entry in the computer.
A problem with the mouse-type devices is that the mouse is used in connection with a keyboard for data input. As a result, the user must repeatedly move his hand between the keyboard and the computer mouse work surface. The hand movement of the computer operator consumes non-productive time during the movement of the hand. The hand movement required for the operation of the computer mouse is both inefficient and tiring to the user. Therefore, a need exists for a mouse-type computer interface device that does not require the user to move his hand from the keyboard to a remote location in order to control the computer mouse and therefore expedites data entry.
Another problem with conventional mouse-type devices is that the required movement of the user's hands from the keys to the mouse interrupts the user's thought process. Moreover, the user's brain is required to mentally adjust from the vertical directional orientation of the keyboard to the horizontal orientation on the mouse. Therefore, a need exists for a computer mouse that does not require the user's thought process to be interrupted when the user activates the computer mouse.
Computers are also being used for a wider spectrum of applications. With increased computer applications, an increased need for a variety of computer mouse devices has evolved. For example, increased use of computer mouses, together with more compact computers, has created a need for a compact computer mouse-type device that is within easy access of the computer operator when the operator's hands are located on the computer keyboard. Also, recent developments in television technology have increased the need for user-friendly remote control devices. Therefore, a need exists for a remotely operated mouse-type device that is compact, lightweight, and does not require an additional work surface for use.